


代理死亡

by Lucien_XCarr_Ripley



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucien_XCarr_Ripley/pseuds/Lucien_XCarr_Ripley
Summary: 一个只会死的普通女性和一个生活在雪花片世界里的男性开了一间代理死亡事务所。
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Opening

面前出现一本书。一开始并没有注意到，黑暗无边无际，无穷无垠。直到繁复的浮雕装饰从黑暗中溢出，才发现精装的书面。一本比黑暗更黑的书，一本厚重的书，书页的边缘沉沉地枯黄，像珍藏在曾就读的具有几百年历史的大学图书馆里沉封的古董书籍，它漂浮于漆黑之中。  


然后它打开了——  


“恐怖的事情不会只发生一次。” 枯叶一般的书页里如是写着。

我回到家已经五点多了，还是比预计的要早。我刚从国外回来，结束了四年的读书生涯，三个24寸大箱子就将四年全打包回来了。从机场回家的路出乎意料地顺畅，以繁忙著称的机场高速居然没有堵车，打的Uber不到一个半小时就把我连同三个箱子运到了家。  


我拖着三个沉重的32寸行李箱，哼哧哼哧地拖入电梯，再把箱子一个个从电梯里推到家门口，历经艰难险阻，终于到了家门口。将指纹锁的滑盖打开，右手拇指伸入，液晶方块显示屏上浮现出文字：验证失败。于是换了食指，中指，都不行。抱着自暴自弃的心情再试了一次拇指，终于验证成功，门打开了。  


家里冷清，空气里有着久无人居的灰尘气味。我非常熟悉这样的情况，即使我已经太久没有回来过。左手扶上墙，灯的开关还在四年前离家的位置，将开关按了下去，暖黄的日光灯隔了一会儿才打开。太久没有打开过的电器需要反应时间。空间的布置和四年前也是一样。这个家没有玄关，一进门就是餐厅，餐厅右手边是开放式厨房，厨房和餐厅都与偌大的客厅接壤，客厅在面前一览无余。什么都没有的客厅。只有尽头的落地窗前摆放了一个懒人躺椅。把三个行李箱依次拖进家门，我就将外套脱下，随意丢在进门餐厅的椅背上，径直走过客厅摊倒在躺椅上。什么都不想做，掏出手机刷消息。  


这个家只有我和父亲。父亲大多数时候并不在家。之所以有这个家，是因为父亲觉得门面上需要一个家，而我也需要一个住处。我在机场联系父亲的时候，几年没见的父亲拒绝了接我的请求。于是我才一个人拖着三个大大的24寸行李箱，叫Uber回家。  


我百无聊赖地刷着手机，从微博刷到朋友圈，大家都有着无限丰富又无限重复的生活。看着刺眼。又点开Instagram，等待更新的时间比预想地要久，盯着那刷新的圆圈，看着它旋转，最后显示无果，才想起来我现在在墙内，并没有办法登录上去。回国的不好之处。  


门突然开了。闻声我抬头一看，父亲回来了。  


“你不是在外地工作？”  


父亲并没有回答。我也无所谓落下去的话语没有回应。这是常态。父亲默默回了房间。客厅的中央有着走廊，他转身走进去。我印象里，走廊采光不好，灰暗得不得了，左边是厕所，右边是书房，走几步就到卧室，一大一小分列尽头。大的是父亲的，小的是我的。在脑海里配合声音想象着父亲独自走进卧室，再摊倒在床上，一如四年前我们还居住在一起时的那样……  


“吃饭了。”  


我听到一个声音如此说着，睁开眼才意识到我刚刚睡着了，大概是手机太过无聊，我又很累，不知不觉就失去了意识吧。环顾四周，无人，不知道声音是从哪里来的，应该是父亲吧，听起来像。  


窗外已经没有天光了，屋里还是白晃晃得一片。日光灯什么时候这么苍白了？  


我从躺椅上打挺起身，沿着我走来躺椅的直线走回门口的餐厅。餐厅还堆着我那三个大箱子，堵在客厅连通餐厅的入口。我挪开箱子，其中一个箱子轮子坏了，推着很吃力，还咔啦响。不知道刚刚父亲是怎么绕开这三个巨沉的箱子走进屋的。等我终于进入餐厅，才发现桌上已经摆上了两菜一汤。父亲就坐在桌边。  


“你厨艺什么时候变得这么好了？以往不都是一锅炖吗？”  


问句还是没有回音，我拉开椅子坐下，开始吃饭。  


餐厅里只有筷子撞到陶瓷餐具的声音，还有我的咀嚼声。两个人冷漠地吃着饭。我似乎说了很多话，对着丝毫不会回应的父亲。我不知道到底是不是我说话。我的嘴在动，却听不到声音。当时的我还不觉得奇怪。直到我又埋头扒饭的时候，耳边又响起了声音。  


“你看得到吗？”  


是父亲的声音。我觉得奇怪，正要抬头询问父亲，却发觉余光里出现了两双脚。  


一双很大，一双很小。黑色皮鞋擦得锃亮，在日光灯下反着光。黑色皮鞋上面是黑色西裤，中线被熨烫得分明。视线沿着黑西裤往上一寸寸挪——  


一个男人牵着一个男孩。男人西装革履，圆形礼帽压得很低，像苏格兰场的警探。小孩穿着不合身的黑色礼服，打着黑色的领结，也带着黑色帽子。他们的模样非常陌生，身形却熟悉得不得了。  


我的脚踩在凳子下面的横杆上。  


“你们是谁？”  


满是戒心地询问，却没有回应。我又问了一遍，一样地石沉大海。我不敢移开视线，突然出现在家里的陌生人，我怎么敢移开视线，要是歹人怎么办？那两个人身形实在是太熟悉了。伸手向父亲的方位，却什么都摸不到。桌子有这么大吗？我居然够不着父亲。我看着一身黑的男人和男孩心里越来越不安。  


男人给我的感觉太熟悉了，熟悉到我似乎刚刚就见过。我真的见过。不就是父亲吗？  


我回想坐在我身后桌边的父亲，他现在穿着的是什么衣服？为什么我想不起来？  


男人和男孩两人手牵着手，刚刚出现的时候就牵着手吗？  


他们没有牵在一起的手一齐举过头顶拿起了帽顶，他们拿着帽子的手从面前划过，两张脸孔从帽沿之下缓缓露出。  


我满是戒心盯着帽子，那两个漆黑的帽子总是给我危险的感觉。他们的手按着帽子停在他们的胸前，两个人的姿势像是镜子照出来的一般，一左一右完美对应，差别只在大小而已。  


十足国外绅士的架势。我也很熟悉。只是为什么在我家？  


如果是父亲的话，为什么要这么装腔作势？  


如果是父亲的话，面前这个男孩又是谁？  


我什么都想不起来。死死地盯着帽子。  


“你看得到吗？”  


声音确实是父亲的声音。  


要不要这样捉弄我啊？我刚回国很累的啊。心里升起不满，父亲偶尔会有突发奇想的幽默感，在四年前会跟我闹着玩，那时候我和他还挺亲近的。难道之前不肯接我就是为了准备这一出？越想越生气。  


“看得到什么啊？这个男孩子？他是谁啊？”我不耐地回复。皱眉瞪向父亲的方向。  


然后我看到了什么？  


露出的应该是父亲的面孔和小男孩的面孔。应该是两张面孔的。  


我看到了什么？  


光滑的，平直的，比剥了壳的鸡蛋还要滑嫩的表面。肉色的球。  


那两张脸上什么都没有。  


“你看得到我们的脸吗？”  


耳边响起父亲的声音，还带着上扬抖动的笑音。  


我踩不到地面了。

再往下我便不记得了。我只记得我要奔跑，疯狂地逃跑。  


我的嘴里尖叫着，我听不见我的尖叫。  


那两个没有面孔的人，该叫做人吗？还是该叫做父亲和男孩？他们没有五官，脸孔上什么都没有，却在看着我，我感觉得到视线，我疯狂逃跑，我想逃跑。  


可是我三个巨大的行李箱挡住了我的去路，我疯狂埋怨我为什么要使用这么大的箱子。我要逃跑啊！不逃它们会杀掉我的！我拼命地，使出吃奶的力气推开了它们，跑出餐厅，又转身把三个箱子拉回去挡住那两个东西的去路。我不知道我为什么这么做，我不知道我怎么有时间这么做，他们还在原地。手牵着手，另外的手里拿着帽子，面向我。什么都没有的脸却看向我。我觉得不可思议。  


然而下一瞬间那两张没有面孔的脸贴近了我的脸。  


我应该在尖叫吧？我应该在逃跑吧？  


恐怖只是一时的。  


我近乎失神地奔跑，它们有没有再追来我不知道。  


我脚下不知道踩着什么，我能听到脚步声，可是我看不见地面，我能看到我家里的陈列，没有陈列，就是墙，我以超乎以往速度地迈腿奔跑，景象没有一丝一毫地变化。  


他们有没有追来？我要活下去！  


我突然觉得奇怪，为什么我有这样的危机感。它们除了没有脸孔之外，并没有显示出敌意，刚刚也看着我，没有眼睛的脸孔看着我傻逼似的推开撞倒行李箱。但是我只能逃跑，我想不了，它们如果不要杀我，为什么要出现？  


我终于转进了通往卧室的走廊。我在一片漆黑中继续逃命，以求生为前提。我什么都看不见了。我确定我在奔跑，我在逃跑，我缺乏运动的肌肉的酸痛，我的额头颈子渗出的汗， 我几乎要蹦跳出来的心脏，我耳朵骨传导来血液流动的声音，无一不是我确实在逃命的证据。  


我的身体已经疲惫不堪。但是我必须要逃。我忽然有种既视感，我不是第一次经历这样的事情。  


我曾经经历过这样的事情。在四年前的以前，在未出国的时候，在我刚进入青春期的时候。  


我想起来了。我曾经死去过一次。被杀死，被没有面孔的那两个是父亲和男孩的东西活生生地烧死。  


所以我才会这么恐慌。那时候死亡的感觉从被遗忘的角落翻了出来，我曾经封印的记忆。我的身体回想起来了。  


火苗从背后开始流窜，我的皮肤被烧灼，高温已经让我无法感觉，热气与火焰直接摧毁着我的感觉神经末梢，无法用语言形容的剧痛，火在前方挡住了我的去路，我的皮肤充血，肿泡，水分蒸发，干燥变脆，一碰就炸裂出浓稠的体液。我看不见了，烟雾伸进我紧闭的双眼，剧烫无比，我感到眼睑内部在开裂，角膜和结膜噼里啪啦，玻璃体膨胀凝固收缩。我无法呼吸了，我每呼吸一次鼻腔口腔和气管都在烧，一路烧到肺。我动不了了，我的肌肉无一不在烧，高热让屈伸肌肉无视我的抑制撕扯，我的身体强直收缩蜷曲。我的大脑在水肿、颅内压疯狂增高，太阳穴筋脉暴起鼓动，狭小的头骨禁锢着它，它在高热下无限膨胀，已经止不住了，挤压的疼痛让我的头几乎要爆炸。  


好疼好疼好疼好疼好疼。  


太痛苦了太痛苦了太痛苦了太痛苦了。  


我的身体是助燃物，它在烧，越烧越旺，我的内脏成了唯一的冷源，而我的心脏前所未有地快速跳动着，随时都要停止一般地痉挛。我祈求它停止，停止吧！越快越好。  


痛楚从不存在的伤口蔓延到我全部的触觉神经，四肢百骸都在剧烈地疼痛着。疼得几乎要晕厥过去。  


我不想死，我不想死，我不想死！  


我在一片漆黑之中疯狂逃命。为什么短短的走廊会如此得长？  


我曾经被烧死过，那为什么我还在这里？  


我承受着千钧痛苦，惊讶于自己竟然还能思考。  


面前忽然出现了一本书，漆黑的，和眼前一片黑暗融为一体又被排挤而出。它漂浮在空中。  


是来拯救我的吗？我想要伸出手去，想要抓住那本书，我的身体动不了，我感觉不到身体。  


它打开了。那泛黄的书页上只有一排文字。“恐怖的事情不会只发生一次。”  


我不是看到的，那文字是直接印在我的感官上的。我不是第一次见到这本书。  


我见过它太多次了。  


火焰从黑暗中窜出无数的触手，触手黏腻而渐进地吞噬着枯黄的书页，热浪与爆炸以巨大的存在感凝成火之怪兽扑面而来。  


原来我并不是曾经经历死亡，我是正在经历，我正在被烧死。  


那是我不记得第几次死亡的经历。  


我能死。我能无数次死去。这是我的能力。  


人尽其才，物尽其用。因为都是要死，不如替别人死。我开了一间代理死亡事务所。

这个世界充满怪物。而我就是怪物之一。  


其实我们并不是怪物，只是我为了方便这样称呼。因为我不知道如何解释我和我搭档。至少我们并不是普通人类，我们有着能力。我曾经考虑过称我们为超能力者。可是我们的超能力并不像动漫或者电影里那么神奇，我们的能力总是伤害自己。我也考虑过异常者这个说法，但是遭到我搭档的强烈抗议。最后想了想，我们这些能力者既不善良，能力也不美好，所以用怪物称呼最为方便。我搭档神奇地不反感怪物这个称呼。  


“怪物听起来很合适我们啊。大家都是烂逼，谁也好不过谁。”  


他穿着带有圆圆耳朵和尾巴的毛绒熊睡衣，端着加热过的蜂蜜牛奶这么说着。  


“异常者怎么就不行了？和怪物并没有什么区别吧。”  


“每个人都可以是怪物，怪物没有主客体之分，听起来就是个群体，可以说这个世界充满怪物。但是异常说出来就有区分了，有异常就有正常，正常者鄙视异常者，异常总是少数，是被排挤的存在。我才不要。”  


说着喝了一口蜂蜜牛奶，他仿佛猫舌头被烫到，用手对嘴扇了半天风。我手里也有一杯同样的蜂蜜牛奶，经过同样的加热，握在手里只有一点点温。  


我的搭档不认为自己是异常的，言行举止也都向正常人靠近。之所以做出那样的动作只是觉得现在应该被烫到所以模仿反应。实际上因为他能力的关系，他的世界和我的不同，牛奶喝到嘴里对他而言不会有任何感觉。明明本身就是异常，他还不肯认清现实，但这也是我搭档可爱的地方。他的能力比我的酷炫得多，强大得多，甚至说是万能也不为过，他几乎可以做到任何事情，本来不至于跟我一起开这个小小的代理死亡事务所。  


要问他的能力是什么，简单来说就是改变信息。  


他一直身处于信息的风暴之中，他的世界没有现实与虚拟。他跟我形容过他的世界，所有的人事物都是雪花片，包括我，黑白灰滋啦啦永恒枯燥的世界。无论是吃的食物，触摸的东西，拥抱自己的父母，对于他而言都是由黑白灰细密雪花片一般的信息点组成的，唯一不同的就是结构。小时候以为世界就是这样的，因为无聊，因为单调，他尝试用意念改变那些信息点的结构。他并不知道他真的可以做到，并不知道信息就是真实，他只是一次尝试而已，他的父母就是这么变成了肉泥糊糊。  


当时还只有两岁的他直觉似的知道了自己的能力，收束了起来。不明真相的人看起来，他成了一个父母离奇死去的普通孤儿。  


在孤儿院的日子让他发现只有在真正的虚拟世界里，他能够看到跟其他人一样的世界。一开始是读书，他被拉进书中，那是一本童话，他置身于森林之中，第一次看到了阳光，感受到了清风，听到了鸟鸣，看到了猎人不忍心杀死公主，却杀死了一头无辜的鹿，取了心脏。他人的思想对他是真实的。  


他又接触了网络，0和1的世界更加丰富了。他整日畅游在无边无际广阔的真实之中。在外界看来他不过是一个网瘾甚重的少年，被强制性地送去网瘾戒断中心。那是他第二次使用能力，那时候他已经能够自如地使用能力了。大概就是天才一般的能力者吧，比我更称得上怪物。只在极其年少的时候使用过一次，16岁的时候就能大范围地使用。他在当时改变了周围所有人的信息，让所有相关者忘记了原来的自己，抹消了他曾经的存在，并且通过网络在毫无关系的城市塑造了一个新的人，这个人有着完整的人生轨迹、社交网络，信息周全到无懈可击，然后他重塑了自己，成为符合那个人的模样，开始全新的人生。  


只要他想，全世界都可以被改变。但是他不想。  


我曾经问过他：“你这么强，为什么不用你的能力支配世界？”  


“一个只有黑白灰雪花片的世界有什么好支配的？我知道黑白灰雪花片还是通过网络知道的。而且我无时无刻不再处理信息啊。我的存在就会搅乱信息，信息被搅乱你们的世界就会被改变，从两岁暴走之后，我无时无刻不断地不停地把它们连接归位。每一天我都在超负荷使用能力了。改变信息太累了，用你能够理解的说法的话，每一分每一秒都是连续36小时没睡觉并进行需要极度专注的精密脑外科手术吧。任何微小的改变都牵一发而动全身，太辛苦了，而且控制不去改变的冲动也非常难。我睡觉的时候都要小心，如果做梦第二天睁眼周围世界就都不一样了，我要重新建构。”  


“这不就是神吗？你怎么知道你建构的世界和之前一样？”  


“我不知道，我需要尺度。你就是尺度。”  


“什么意思？”  


“因为我改变不了你，应该是你的能力原因吧。你是我变动无数的世界中唯一一个永恒固定存在的信息结构。只要你在，周围的世界就可以根据你的格式建构成与原来一样的。”  


“我这么厉害的嘛？”  


“对啊。在你身边我像一个正常人。”  


这么说着的时候，他那双永远不知道看着什么眼睛里映照出了我的影。  


我不懂他的世界，他也只能尝试理解我的世界。但这并不影响我们很合衬。虽然他只能一次次看着我死。  


我想他的能力之所以对我没用，大概是我就是死亡本身吧。永恒的终结，停滞的时间，连同信息都消弭，彻底的湮灭。看上去我活蹦乱跳的，实际上时间在我这里是混乱的，我一直都在死亡。  


我的能力和他比起来是不是很废啊。毕竟我只会死，不能帮助别人去死。没有他的话我可能也没办法开起来这家养活我们俩的事务所吧。听起来真可笑，两个怪物要养活自己。  


我搭档是怎么认识我的呢？  


我们的相识也很奇妙。  


那是我第几次死去的时候呢……


	2. Story 1.1

最开始知道自己能死的时候，我其实是很恐慌的。我对死亡的体验，在我死去之前，都只来自于动物。  


大概在我7岁的时候，我得到了一只兔子。那是一只年幼的雌兔子，小小的，纯白的，有着作为一个兔子应该有的一切，长耳朵，红眼睛，三角鼻和健壮的后腿。它是那么的小，小到我那双小孩的手合掌就包裹住了。我把它捧在手心里，绒毛好柔好柔，体温好暖好暖，肉好软好软，那是我第一次手捧生命，一个温暖的，柔软的，弱小的，生命。我的心中升起无限的柔情，生怕她就化了，融了，飞了。我把她捧在手心里，她圆极了的红眼睛像两颗红宝石，晶莹剔透，反射着澄澈透过我的指缝看着我，我的手指就覆盖上去。她在手心里乱动，健壮的后腿用力地踩踏在我的手里。哎，我惊慌极了，她怎么动了呢？拼命把她捧在手心里。  


可不能掉下去呀，可不能受到伤害呀，可不能不听话啊。  


兔子的后腿健壮有力，扑通扑通地弹跳着，小孩的手指能有多大力气，我的手指就一下下鼓动，我几乎要兜不住她。我好害怕，可不能让你出事，紧紧地把她拢在手心里，把她贴近我的胸膛，用全身的力气包裹住。我捧着兔子，像捧着心脏。  


扑通、扑通、扑通，扑。  


小兔子乖了。我害怕她只是装作乖，眼睛凑近手，微微张开一个指缝，看到她的眼睛像洞窟里的红铜矿。这样才是真的乖嘛。我抚摸着她雪白的绒毛，好柔软好柔软，我是如此的安心，她乖了。  


“这样才对嘛，乖乖，我喂你菜叶子吃。” 专门抽了纸巾放到桌上，小心翼翼地把她放到四方的洁白纸巾上。她健壮的后腿支撑不住身子了，身体左摇一下右摇一下，我觉得奇怪，用手扶着她的背。桌面就有菜叶子，我取了放到她面前，她不吃，摇摇晃晃，像在摇头。我念她：“乖乖，你怎么不吃呀？” 她还是摇摇晃晃，圆圆的红宝石一样的眼睛单侧看着我，像洞窟里的红铜矿，污浊杂质从里面透出来。  


我把菜叶子撕了一小片对上小白兔的嘴，她一动不动。浑浊的单侧红眼睛合不上。我松了手，她要倒下，我便扶起，倒下，我再扶起，她健壮的大腿支撑不住她轻飘飘的体重了。绒毛柔软，体温暖和，底下的肌肉开始坚硬。  


我突然意识到死。她是要死了。我才刚得到她，怎么要死了呢？我那么爱她，那么珍惜她，怎么死了呢？怎么可以死了呢？  


我不去扶它了。兔子保持不住平衡，栽了下去。  


我开始大哭，撇起嘴巴皱起脸大哭，呜呜哇哇地大哭，撕心裂肺的哭声。那时候的我觉得死亡不可理喻，死亡很可怕，我人生中第一次哭得那么惨，那么痛。我现在还记得眼泪涌出的时候是温的，流出眼眶就冰凉了。  


再之后是买的一条红鲤鱼。我那时候还是个普通的初中生，开始来月经了。菜场总是有无良商贩，给客人那些半死不活的鱼，我买的时候没发现，也没发现我来月经了。一路拎着红鲤鱼带着红印记回到家。回到家我就把鱼放到盆里，放到水里才发现那条鱼不行了。鲤鱼在水里翻倒身体，如果不是盆浅，肚子就翻上来了。可他挣扎着，扑腾着，水都渐到我裤子上。我去换裤子，汩汩流出的血沿着大腿流下，涌出的感觉挺怪异的，温热黏稠，流到身上就是冰凉的，我当时只觉得是揉碎了兔子眼睛磨成色素染了眼泪。出来再看鱼，鱼的挣扎还在继续，我不继续靠近了，在一米远外看着他折腾。它在狭小的水盆里疯狂绕圈，尾巴拍打着水，溅起一阵又一阵的水花。好拼命啊。  


鲤鱼买回来是要烧菜的，注定要死的。  


我已经知道死了。  


再后来，我便见惯了动物的死。只是见惯了动物的死，也不会联想到自己的死。真的死到临头的时候，人还是会害怕的。毕竟死很痛。烧死的时候，火焰在身上烧灼的时候真的是痛到没知觉。  


但是当死亡成为你的一部分，成为你的状态，感觉就很难形容了。其实活也很难描述吧。如果我问你，活着是什么感觉，能形容一下嘛？你大概也会突然呆懵。  


任何不堪忍受异常的状态，成了常态，无时无刻与之相伴，就变得不存在了。就好像呼吸，你会记得自己在呼吸吗？至少我自己是经常会忘记的。  


对于我而言，死亡就跟呼吸一样了。我最开始是想认认真真找个工作，刚回国，什么都不习惯。在国外的时候天天想着回来，回来之后发现没有一处熟悉。好像我最开始都未曾出生长大于此。全然的陌生人。  


景观没变，只是气味变了。你知道心理医生的箱庭吗？微缩的沙盘，里面什么都有，都是熟悉的构成，你按照自己的印象去构建一个世界。你开始构筑世界的时候，却发现这个世界怎么都无法达到所期望的，熟悉的陌生世界。看着这个城市就像是看着我的箱庭，在自己意识里构筑了那么久的一个地方，我应该是熟悉的，一切都和印象里拟合，别扭感却挥之不去。  


可能跟我一回来就经历自己家被烧毁这样的事件有关吧。  


我从国外回来那天，整个家都被烧了，父亲也在其中。“火势很大，蔓延很快，起火源不明。” 警察公式性地、简洁地这么告诉我。他在告知我这些情况的时候，手里拿着报告书，眼皮都没抬一下。简单地办了手续，让我领了遗体。  


我看着那具焦黑的尸体。就像看着兔子。  


我很笃定这个尸体不是我的父亲，是那个没有脸的东西。这个笃定之下，我便生出疑问：我的父亲在哪里？我没有把我的疑问说出来。  


警察还在调查当时房子里发现的另一个遗体是谁。他们一开始都以为是我，所以我出现的时候他们吓了一跳。也因此我成了纵火嫌疑人。查了半天没发现我纵火的证据。拘留几日放我走了。  


我没了一直居住的房子，保险遗产的事情也迷迷糊糊地就过去了。不多，把银行欠款还完我手里也没什么钱了。家里还有别的房子，我至少不至于露宿街头。但我还要吃饭，要生活，我还喜欢买衣服，买东西，各种各样的爱好，一直以来都是花销都不小。以前有人供着自己，现在要自食其力了。虽然我有死的能力，但是除了会死之外我跟其他人一样。这个能力真的是很废物。养不活自己。我开始很认真的找工作，奔波在面试和去面试的路上，没想到要开事务所，也没遇到我搭档。  


然而我被一个小女孩发现了我的能力。她看到我骑着摩托车闯红灯的时候被汽车撞飞，整个人在空中翻了个个儿坠落在十米之外。救护车警察都来了。那是她小学门口的十字路口。她的小学离我当时住的小区不远，我出门就会经过。也怪我，没想着要遮掩，  


因此她后来又看到我。她找上我的那天，就埋伏在我机车旁边。蹲着，我完全没看见，在我取车的时候突然站起，吓得我一哆嗦，钥匙都掉到地上。  


“姐姐，你为什么没死？” 她捡起钥匙递给我，面无表情地问我。  


我很讨厌小孩，完全不想理她。小孩这种生物，因为披着幼小的皮囊，所以能够隐形地在世上为所欲为。不能以常理理解，还不能用道理沟通。  


而眼前这个小孩一上来就问我死没死，要不是我这种人，她一定会因为没礼貌被打。  


接过她的钥匙，当做没听见，跨上车就插钥匙发动起来。  


“姐姐，我不能死。”  


听到这句话，我以为眼前这个小女孩是在说自己的能力。我能死她不能死？这家伙跟我是同类？我才极不情愿地把目光挪向她。  


“你说什么？”  


“姐姐你明明死了。你是怎么做到的？”  


这小女孩真的不知道礼貌两个字怎么写。我又扭动了车把，发动机轰鸣。那小女孩直接抱住我的腿，我保持不住平衡，沉重的机车直接倒下。我的脚被压在机车下，疼得要死。小女孩被我在倒下的瞬间被我拽住胳膊扔出去，现在走过来从上方俯视趴在地上的我。  


“姐姐，你能教我怎么死而复生吗？”  


我和小女孩坐在麦当劳里面对面。我点了辣翅汉堡和可乐，没要薯条，我觉得薯条干柴，向来不喜欢。小女孩瞪着小眼睛看我大口大口地吃着垃圾食品。她面前什么都没有。我没有好心到会给一个素不相识的小孩买吃的，更何况是她死命缠着我不放我走，挡在我机车前面，我总不能开车撞她吧。现在坐在这里完全是迫不得已。  


咀嚼声填补了我和她之间的空隙。小女孩对于我没有给她买吃的这一点毫不介意，自顾自地告知了我名字和年龄。说话的时候，小女孩越过食物瞪着我，我有种变成她在超市里看到的最想要的玩具，又不好意思开口跟大人要。她的长相太普通了，小眼睛小鼻子小嘴巴，没有刘海，用黑皮筋在脑后扎了个马尾，很仔细地梳平了前头，而后脑勺有一撮松垮，估计是自己扎的。我小时候也不太会扎马尾，对着镜子梳前面，很努力地在脑后单手抓着头发束上皮筋，以为扎得很完美，实际上从拇指与中指交叠那块的缺陷致命，永远有一撮会松凸出来。那一撮头发让我答应跟她聊一聊。她问：“姐姐你为什么能够死而复生？”  


“我没有死而复生啊，你看错了。”  


“你有，我记得很清楚。我的视力很好，上次体检都1.5呢。我亲眼看见姐姐像掉在地上烂叽叽的番茄，但是现在还完整的在这里吃东西。”  


注意到我那次车祸死亡的，不仅仅只有杨晨星。一个清瘦的男人坐到杨晨星的旁边。他带着金丝圆框眼镜，眼镜遮盖了他细长的眼睛，让对于一个男人来说过于艳丽的容貌显得清秀些。却穿着一身粉，不是高级的淡雅粉，而是极其艳丽的荧光粉，用gay里gay气都不足以形容。明明用眼镜遮盖住耀眼的容貌，却又用衣服刻意抓人眼球，然而麦当劳里却没有人侧目，好像除了我这一桌，其他人都没有看见他一样。而我在他坐下之前，也完全没有注意到他。这么显眼的一个人似乎凭空出现的。  


因为太过gay所以我完全不会觉得是搭讪。他单手垫着下巴撑在桌上，微笑着对我说：“我也看到了哦。你像烂叽叽的番茄那样。我很喜欢刚刚小妹妹的比喻呢。很形象。”  


这个粉红色的男人的头以下巴的手为支点转了半圈，看向杨晨星，附和她道，“两个人看见的话，就不能说是看错了或者是幻觉哦。你要不要解释一下？”  


和善地笑着，嘴里却咄咄逼人。  


当时我只是想，现在的人怎么无论大小都喜欢瞎操心闲事呢。  


我其实也没有特别不想承认，超能力哎，谁不想炫耀一下？虽然是废物的能力，但心底还是有点骄傲的。两个人都发现了，我也懒得隐藏了。  


“是啊，我能死，死不了那种能死。我也不知道里面什么关关窍窍，反正如果我经历死亡，就会在其他地方以完整的状态醒来，地方随机，原来的尸体还会保留在那里。”  


“听起来好有趣啊。”  


“姐姐好厉害啊。”  


两个人都没给正常人的反应，不过我也没有期待两个看到别人死而复生还跑来搭话的人能够有多正常。  


“你叫什么名字啊？我们认识一下呗。” 粉红色男人细长的眼睛里似乎都要放出光。  


“我不想认识你。”  


“我叫吴言，小妹妹你叫什么名字呀？”  


“我叫杨晨星，今年十二岁。”  


介绍自己名字的同时还跟了自己的岁数，确实是小孩子。小孩把目光从粉红男人脸上转向我：“姐姐呢？”  


别人都介绍了自己的名字，这个时候不说就有点失礼了。我只好干巴巴吐出名字：“槐伊。”  


“很好听的名字呢。” 粉红男人吴言双手合十挺起胸膛极度夸张地感慨。我只想白他一眼。不过有了他我和小女孩之间的对话就顺畅多了。他问杨晨星：“小妹妹你为什么找上姐姐呀？”  


“我想杀掉爸爸，可是我太弱了，没有办法。”  


小女孩极度平静地抛出这么一句话。  


我皱起眉头打量着她，她穿着松垮的校服，那种最普遍最丑的运动型校服，系着红领巾，拉链一直拉到最高点，运动服领子竖得极高，手也缩在过长的校服袖子里，好像整个人都被埋葬起来。书包上的logo显示是昂贵的运动品牌。家境应该不错。  


我把辣翅的骨头从嘴里吐出来，“你都是这么讲话的嘛？跟一个陌生人说你想杀你爸爸？你爸应该带你去看心理医生。”  


“哎呀，槐伊你说话能不能不要这么冲？人家还是个孩子。” 吴言自来熟地叫着我的名字，开始把玩杨晨星的马尾，“小妹妹你马尾没扎好，我帮你重新扎。”  


杨晨星任由吴言扯掉皮筋扎头发，静静地看着我回答：“我爸爸从来不带我见任何人。他也不是我亲爸爸，是我妈妈嫁给他才成为我爸爸的。”  


吴言三下两下扎好了头发。杨晨星顶着崭新的完美马尾说：“如果我杀了他，肯定会被发现的，我就要受惩罚，即使进少管所我也不要。我不要因为他受到惩罚。”  


“小小年纪想的事情这么危险呀。” 吴言的眼睛眯起来，因为更深的笑意成了弯弯的月牙。  


“我很认真地想过了。我现在能跟你们聊天，也是逃出来的。”  


“哈？” 这句话搞得我胃一阵不舒服，放下汉堡就站起来。我好担心这小女孩赖上我。 “你跟着这个吴言，别想跟着我。我要走了。”  


“姐姐你别担心，我不会跟着你的。我逃不掉的。”  


杨晨星仰视我，她的眼睛很乖，乖得像我小时候捧在手心里的那只兔子，我开始正视她。杨晨星这小孩，以十二岁来说，她确实和我印象里其他小孩不一样。  


“我想我爸爸很快就会找到我吧。而且我这次也没有真的在逃。这里和我学校只隔了一条街。我之前也逃走过好多次，都没有用。最远甚至逃回了老家，还是被抓回来了。”  


听着这个说法，我才重新坐下，继续啃我那咬了一半的汉堡。“那就好。”  


听了这话，杨晨星歪着头看了我半晌，我被她盯得发毛。吴言又问她：“你妈妈呢？”  


“我很久没有见我妈妈了，我也联系不上她，不知道她在哪里。我爸爸不让我用手机和电脑，家里也没有电话。”  


“你爸爸是控制狂吗？”  


“控制狂是什么？” 她脸上露出疑惑，像一个小孩。  


“就是，什么事情都要按照他们的意思去做，要别人绝对服从的人。”  


“嗯……” 她想了一下，点点头，“爸爸他是控制狂。”  


“晨星！”  


一个焦急的男声响起，我和小女孩同时朝麦当来的门口看去。是一个目测四十多岁的男人，他有着中年男人特有的臃肿，但不难看，西装革履，精英的模样，看上去很是斯文。他直冲过来，抓住杨晨星的胳膊，满是汗水的脸上都是焦急，油腻腻的。  


“你怎么又乱跑啦？爸爸都要急死了。” 他的眼里只有小女孩，小女孩的眼里没有他。他们对视着，视线绞在一起。然后他突然怒瞪吴言，吴言回瞪他，两人之间冒出电火花。我是不存在的那一个。不存在的我吃完最后一口汉堡，拿起可乐吸了起来，看戏一样看着他们。  


“哎呀真是不好意思，麻烦你照顾我家女儿。” 那位父亲跟我道歉，无视吴言。我吸着可乐，可乐太甜了，忘记点无糖，看到男人的手嵌到小女孩的胳膊肉里，杨晨星眉头都没皱一下。  


我之前从没有捡着小孩的经历，跟大人打交道也不是我擅长的，即使我现在成了大人。遇着屡次离家出走的孩子，家长都是这样处理的嘛？离家出走的经验我很丰富。我的父母对于我这样的惯犯都是以打骂为主，他们的着急与在乎铸成衣架、铁棍、搓衣板，在我身上留下久久不散的爱之痕迹。像这样的温和态度，我反而不太能理解。  


“也没有什么。” 我点点头，叼着吸管敷衍地说。  


“她有没有跟你说些什么？” 中年男人堆笑的脸介于真诚与虚伪之间。我感觉得出小心翼翼。  


“说什么啊？”  


“哦哦，没事，我就随口问问，没说什么就好。她有梦游症和妄想症，所以会说些胡话。以前也有过，跑出去找别人说些故事，我遇到好多次了。我带她去看过心理医生，可是都没有办法。没说什么就好。”  


一句话重复了两次。  


“好了别说了，这东西能跟外人讲吗？” 吴言开口，我在他脸上看到厌恶，“任何随意把他人的病症挂在嘴边的人都不曾把尊重放在心上。”  


听了这话反而是这位父亲露出不解的神情，我也瞬间讨厌起这个男人。这位父亲似乎看出我们的不耐，从进来开始就死死抓着小女孩的手拽了拽：“晨星，快跟阿姨和叔叔道谢。” 阿姨这个称呼更加深了我对他的厌恶。  


“谢谢姐姐，谢谢哥哥。” 杨晨星乖顺地低头跟我道谢，脸藏在父亲的阴影里。  


“那我们走啦。” 那位父亲再一次跟我鞠躬，拉着小女孩的胳膊牵狗一样走了。杨晨星持续低着头跟着爸爸走。我和吴言目送着这一对大人小孩离开，麦当劳的玻璃门被爸爸拉开，小女孩先走出去，爸爸再跟出去。  


我的可乐见底了，冰块磕在一块，吸管底部咕嘟咕嘟响个不停。麦当劳的门又开了，杨晨星以极快的速度冲到我面前，细胳膊细腿地，被追逐的竹节虫一般。我被她吓到：“姐姐，我不想死。但是我必须死，我死了才能逃走。”  


话音未落，她的父亲追了进来，嘴里喊着杨晨星的名字，也冲到我面前将她拦腰抱起，喃喃不停，就差把那张中年男人的脸埋进小女孩的怀里：“你别吓爸爸了好不好，别吓爸爸了好不好。”  


“对不起啊，对不起。”  


西装革履的精英又一次跟我们道歉。我忽然觉得我之后都不会再见到小女孩了。  


粉红色的男人还坐在我的对面。已经消灭了点的辣翅、汉堡和可乐的我没有继续留下来跟他胡扯的必要，站起来走人。那时我还不知道这家伙会成为我未来的搭档。直到我回到家看到门口站了一片粉红色彩，是吴言。他靠在我门上，双手交叠，看到我的时候用手推了推金丝边眼镜。  


“既然那个小女孩那么想死，就让她去死呗。”  


这就是我和我搭档的相遇。


End file.
